


Heart-Shaped Cookies and Private Practice Doctors

by johndorkian



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s2e17 My Own Private Practice Guy, Jealousy, M/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndorkian/pseuds/johndorkian
Summary: JD is assigned to work with a private practice doctor, but he can't figure out why Dr. Cox seems more irritable than usual.Perry’s face pinched with frustration. “You’re going to be the death of me, kid.”“I’m not a kid.”“Oh, believe me, I’ve noticed.”JD could hardly hear over the staccato rhythm his heart was hammering out. “Doctor Cox, are you flirting with me?”“If I’d known you were going to be this dense, I would’ve printed out some third-grade Valentines cards and mailed them to you, along with some homemade heart-shaped cookies with ‘i want to bone JD’ written in icing.”“I love homemade cookies!”“Missing the point there, Caroline.”





	Heart-Shaped Cookies and Private Practice Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the episode “My Own Private Practice Guy,” with some obvious changes to the script.
> 
> I've had the idea for this fic a while but I didn't really know what to do with it so.. here's this mess.

When JD was told he’d be working with a private practice doctor, he expected some stuck-up grouch who was going to bark orders at him while simultaneously ignoring him. What he got instead was Peter Fisher. The man definitely wasn’t sore on the eyes, with dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes and an easy smile. 

Their first meeting had hardly left JD a second to observe the man before his hand was being grasped in a firm hand-shake. “Hey! You must be JD.”

_He knows my name._ That in itself had been a surprise. He’d been expecting someone too self-important to even introduce himself, and yet here was someone that actually seemed eager to work with him.

“...Never call me Petey, and we'll be friends for life. Hey, look at this. Don't believe me? Already got you a latte, buddy. Look at that.” Pete handed JD a paper takeaway cup, their fingers brushing for what seemed a little longer than necessary.

“Thanks! A latte!”

“Good one,” Pete grinned. His teeth were very white. He could be sponsored by a toothpaste brand. Maybe he already was. “That was funny.”

_How is that funny? Eh, just go with it._  
It was only after Pete had left the room that realization struck. _Ohh._ “Thank--thanks a latte!” That _was_ a good one! He was glad someone else around here could appreciate a good sense of humor. 

And, in addition to recognizing good humor, Pete was also surprisingly easy to talk to. During breaks, they traded stories and jokes, slipping into an easy camaraderie as if they'd been doing it for years. 

“Hey Ladies,” Dr. Cox interrupted their tête-à-tête. Considering the usual irritation that infused his voice, he actually sounded relatively friendly. Or so JD thought.

“Oh, you must already know each other,” JD ventured, glancing between them.

“Dr. Cox,” Pete acknowledged, and maybe it was JD’s imagination, but the private practice doctor seemed to step closer to him, as if he was being protective. Or staking some sort of claim.

“Petey.” Nope. That was definitely not Cox’s friendly voice. “I see you’ve met Cecile, already?”

“All this time and you haven’t bothered to learn John’s name?” Pete’s voice was light, but his smile was too tense to be genuine.

_John?_ JD side-eyed Pete. Earlier he'd called him his usual nickname. Did he slip up? Or was it intentional?

“John, huh?" Cox echoed. _He said my name._ "Well, isn’t that just adorable? So glad to see you two girls being all buddy-buddy. Once you’re done braiding each other’s hair, and gossiping about your man crush of the week, feel free to actually do your jobs.”

The death-glare Dr. Cox fixed at Pete was enough to make JD want to shrink away. Talk about tension! Luckily, Dr. Cox had other patients to attend to, sparing them from facing his murder eyes for much longer. The older doctor strode down the hall with a death-grip on his clipboard. 

“Actually,” Pete leaned in once Cox was well out of earshot, “I think he's mad 'cause I went into private practice and he's stuck in this hell-hole.”

“That’s lame,” JD offered. Pete’s inference somewhat explained Dr. Cox’s passive-aggressive attitude towards him, but JD still had trouble believing that someone as nice as Pete could be on the receiving end of so much ire. Seriously, the guy was friendly, funny, laid-back but still responsible… JD certainly had no complaints. And yet there was still a tiny, naive part of him that thought he should be trusting Cox’s judgement. His mentor had never steered him wrong before. Then again, Pete hadn't either. It didn’t make sense to disregard his newfound friendship out of some twisted sense of obligation towards Dr. Cox. Especially when the man could hardly scrounge up a polite word to him when they interacted.

“Once you learn the tricks, though, he's easier to deal with; you'll see.” Pete clapped him on the back. He sure was touchy. Not that it was unwelcome, of course.

“Tell me about it.”

“Yeah.” Pete laughed. It was a nice sound. Much preferable to Dr. Cox’s maniacal seething laughter.

“No, no, I’m serious. Tell me about it.”

“Oh.” Pete’s face pinched into a look of concentration. “Well, you know when he gets on his rants, he gets all hyped up, his vein starts sticking out of his neck, and he starts yelling at ya -- when he's done, just look at him, stare him right in the eye, and say, ‘I'm sorry, what were you saying?’”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Pete winked. “If you ever need anymore help dealing with him,” Pete nodded at the space Dr. Cox had previously occupied, “just let me know.”

JD might just take him up on the offer. 

 

* * *

“Newbie!” Dr. Cox snapped. “Just because Petey might think the sun shines out of your ass does not, in fact, mean that you’re suddenly above menial tasks. Get to work.”

There was an edge of finality in Cox’s voice, but JD wasn’t in the mood to oblige. “I am doing work,” he countered. “Pete wanted me to get the lab results for him.”

“ _We-e-ll_ , isn’t that just splendid? Lucky Petey. You know, I was just thinking how it might be real nice to have somebody around here who could help me out. You know, somebody I could call -- oh, gosh -- ‘My Resident’...and we'd do stuff together. You know, medical stuff. And it would just be peaches! But then it occurred to me that a guy who looked a hell of a lot like you used to be that guy.” Cox’s nostrils flared. His wrath was not a pretty sight. “Monica! Just because you have a new buddy doesn't mean you can all of a sudden drop all your regular duties. And I know I just said "drop your duties," and, so help me God, if you even smile, I will crush you into two little newbie-cubes and hang you from rearview mirror. Whatta you gotta say for yourself?”

JD took in a measured breath, steeling himself. You can do it. Just do not let your voice quaver! “I'm sorry...did you say something?” His response had the desired effect. Dr. Cox’s jaw clenched so tight, JD was surprised it didn’t lock that way permanently. Hah! Pete would be so proud of him.

His response had the desired effect, too. Dr. Cox was visibly fuming, but he offered a grudging sort of respect, before taking off down the hallway. 

Once Dr. Cox had left, JD became aware of the strange prickling sensation that he was being watched. He turned, only to catch Pete staring at him with eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

“You hate Doctor Cox, don’t you JD?”

“Hate him?” he echoed. The question caught him off-guard.

“Do you?”

“Well, no, I mean he’s a great doctor.” And until recently, JD had worshipped the ground he walked on. Well, almost. The floor Dr. Cox walked on was the hospital floor, and, in all honesty, the Janitor didn’t clean it nearly enough for it to warrant worship.

“He mocks his patients regularly,” Pete pointed out.

“But he treats people fairly.”

“He calls you girl names.”

“While that is true, he’s… well, he’s doctor Cox.” JD was at a loss for what to say. “The hospital wouldn’t be the same without him.”

Pete considered this. He seemed to deliberate over his next sentence for a while. “What are you doing tonight?”

“I was going to help Doctor Cox with some paperwork.”

“Go out with me instead.”

JD’s throat tightened. “Go out with you?”

“Yeah, we can go the bar, pick up some hot chics. I'm a great wingman. Trust me.”

“Oh. That’s what you--R-right, of course.”

“So, are you in?” Pete demanded.

“I--”

“You only live once, JD. You have to balance work and play. And from what I’ve witnessed, you’ve already exceeded your share of work.Take it from someone who’s already made the rookie mistakes. I’m not gonna let you waste your entire life on work.”

All excellent points, but there was still a niggling of guilt that he couldn’t quite shrug off. “Maybe just for tonight.”

Pete broke into a wide grin, before patting JD on the back. “That’s my favorite resident.”

The praise was nice, like soaking in a sunbeam after a long period of cold. He’d dreamt of Doctor Cox uttering those words to him, but simply getting the man’s attention was a struggle in and of itself.

Pete rested his hand on JD’s shoulder. He could feel the warmth of it even through his scrubs. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight,” JD agreed. Now he just had to find an excuse that would appease Dr. Cox. 

* * *

It was best to be outright with it, he decided. He marched forwards, but it felt like he was wading through molasses. It’s just Cox. You’re not walking towards your death, he assured himself, even though it certainly felt like he was. “Dr. Cox, I have plans tonight.”

Cox tensed like a bowstring. “What plans?”

Okay, think of something believable. _Grandma died! No, no, no, no, don't do that...because if she does die, you'll feel awful; and, let's face it, she's no spring chicken. I should call her. But then, whenever we talk, I have nothing to say -- how 'bout asking me how I am for once!_

Dr. Cox whistled sharply, the sound shattering JD’s train of thoughts. “Newbie!”

“My… grandma died!” he exclaimed, not giving the statement time to sink in before he fled. 

* * *

The bar Pete picked out was nicer than the one JD usually frequented. The lighting was dim, and hazy. The music was loud, but not raucous. The bartender was friendly, but the appletinis he made were heavier on the alcohol than what JD was used to.

After four drinks, his limbs felt almost pendulous, and his reaction time sluggish.

“Y’know,” he slurred. _Agh! Try to sound more sober. Pete’s had twice the concentration of alcohol as you, and he seems perfectly put together._ “E-earlier when you invited me out, I thought you were, y’know, actually asking me out.” JD sucked at the straw of his appletini. He waited expectantly. This was the part where Pete was supposed to laugh. So why wasn't he laughing.

Pete leaned in. JD could smell alcohol on his breath, sweet and cloying. Maybe he was more intoxicated than he seemed.

“Did you just think I was asking you out?” his voice was a rich baritone, much lower than usual, and the syllables tighter. “Or were you hoping?”

“I…” JD's tongue stalled, searching for answers that weren’t there.

“JD, can I be honest with you?”

“Sure,” he squeaked in the manliest way possible. _What exactly was going on?_

“I’ve seen how you look at Cox, and I don’t think it’s just hero worship that you’ve got going on. You’re _soo_ desperate for his approval, even though he never gives you the time of day. You’re not even on the guy’s radar.”

“I am,” JD interrupted, emboldened by the alcohol. “He… talks to me.”

“When he needs a punching bag, maybe.” Pete’s eyes were sympathetic. JD didn’t know if he wanted to drown in them, or turn around and head for shore. “I know because I've been there myself. But JD, you don’t have to worry about that with me. I like you.”

“You do?”

“I really do.” JD’s not sure when Pete’s hand migrated to his, but his thumb was currently running gentle circles over his palm. It was nice. Relaxing. “If you want to get out of here and go somewhere private…?”

Maybe it was the copious amount of alcohol in his bloodstream, or maybe it was the look in Pete’s eyes, but JD had half a mind to say yes. Until his pager went off.  
He groaned. _What the hell?_ He wasn’t even on-call. 

“You’re off work,” Pete reminded him. 

“I… I gotta check it out. Could be important.” Or it could be Laverne paging him late as revenge for eating the cookies meant for her church group. But there was only one way to be sure.

After a long moment of holding his gaze, Pete nodded. “Maybe next time,” he murmured.

JD didn’t ask what he meant.

* * *

_"We were having problems. Problems that you knew all about because I confided in you. And what did you do with the information? You used it to get Jordan into bed."_

It was strange how just a few words could completely alter your perception of someone. JD's stomach roiled painfully as he replayed the conversation he’d overheard. Dr. Cox didn’t hate Pete because he was in private practice. Rather, he hated private practice doctors because of Pete. And JD couldn’t blame him.  
Sleeping with his wife? That was just a boundary one shouldn’t cross. And Pete had been fine with convincing JD that Cox’s malice towards him was baseless. That was practically lying. Just... more twisted. And less outright.

Perry’s relationship with Jordan was complicated, and as far as JD knew, it always had been. The two were good for each other, but they were also too alike. Perry had drunkenly confided once that he didn’t think he and Jordan were ever meant to be together in any sort of romantic way. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t still be in each other’s lives. Pete had ruined that for them for a long time. He'd betrayed Perry’s trust, and used the information entrusted to him to manipulate Jordan.

It made JD’s stomach lurch just thinking about it. Up until now, he’d been convinced Pete was a good guy. But good guy’s didn’t do things like that.

“JD, you wanna go grab a beer with me?” Pete asked. Incredible. He didn’t even seem fazed.

JD cleared his throat. There was no way he was going to be comfortable in Pete’s company after all that. Not yet, at least. “No thanks. My… grandma died.” 

* * *

The next day largely resembled the previous one. JD ran errands for Pete, helped with Mrs. Gracin, and executed his daily duties as a resident. _Heh, duties._ The only difference was that his interactions with Pete were brief and forced, and both of them noticed the tension. Pete didn’t ask JD to go out again. They both knew what his answer would be.

“Dr. Cox, can I speak with you a minute?” JD asked, pushing the door open tentatively. His shift was over. Normally, he’d clear out pretty fast, but he had one last thing to tend to.

“Aren’t you already?” Cox quipped, never tearing his eyes from the break room’s TV.

“Look, I just wanted to apologize. I understand why you were angry that I was hanging out with Pete, but I had no idea about him and Jordan. But if you’re worried about him trying to win her back, I’ll talk to him. Tell him to lay off.”

“Petey’s not interested in Jordan,” Perry replied flatly.

“Oh.”

“He never was. All he’s ever been interested in what I care most about, and taking what’s mine.”

JD blinked, perplexed. “And he’s not anymore?”

“Get a clue, Sherene. Where have you been the last few nights?”

“W-with Pete.” He said the admission as if it was something shameful, but he was a grown man, dammit! He had the right to spend time with whomever he pleased. And in his defence, no one had bothered to inform him of what had happened between Dr. Cox and Pete. He’d had to discover it for himself by eavesdropping.

“Then he already has what he wants.”

“But Jordan wasn--”

“I’m nawt talking about Jordan. I’m talking about you.”

“I...I’m confused,” he admitted.

“Has he come on to you at all? Buttered you up? Talked about how soft your hair is or how dreamy those wide doe eyes of yours are, or how you must have no trouble getting girls because you’re such a delightfully long-limbed human specimen?”

“Well not… in so many words.”

“The point is, Petey knows me. He knows me pretty damned well. And he takes pride in it. He can figure out who I’m interested in before I even have a clue. And boy, did he win you over quick.”

“Win me over…?" What exactly was he suggesting? And was that jealousy in his tone? "Dr. Cox, you’re still my mentor. I mean, I had fun with Pete, but he’s not going to be around much longer.”

“Oh, god, Newbie, do I have to spell it out for you?”

“Well, you don’t actually have to spell it, but if you could explain it in simpler terms, I would appreciate it.”

“Something about you,” he gestured vaguely at JD, his face scrunching up as if he was looking at something unpleasant. “Makes my cold dead heart go pitter-patter, and there’s nothing Petey likes more than ruining my already nonexistent love life.”

“Huh?”

Perry’s face pinched with frustration. “You’re going to be the death of me, kid.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“Oh, believe me, I’ve noticed.”

JD could hardly hear over the staccato rhythm his heart was hammering out. “Doctor Cox, are you flirting with me?”

“If I’d known you were going to be this dense, I would’ve printed out some third-grade Valentines cards and mailed them to you, along with some homemade heart-shaped cookies with _‘i want to bone JD’_ written in icing.”

“I love homemade cookies!”

“Missing the point there, Caroline.”

Right. Oops. He swallowed thickly. “You’re saying that you’re attracted to me?”

“That is what I’ve been trying to establish for hmm, say, the last ten minutes.”

JD glanced down at himself. “My body is irresistible,” he acknowledged. “But are you saying you wanna, like, hookup?”

“Quite honestly, no, not really.”

Oh. Ouch. He couldn’t quite hide his wince. That blunt delivery hurt more than JD would like to admit.

“I don’t want to _just_ hook up with you. At my age, one night stands are neither novel nor thrilling.”

“Then what do you want?” JD pressed.

Perry tugged a hand through his enviable curls. “I want to run my hands through your hair, and hold those girlish hands of yours, and maybe even kiss those obnoxious lips of yours. I want to come home to you, and wake up next to you, because then I could finally be able to tell people that _I’m_ the attractive one in the relationship. It gets tiring competing with beautiful women all the time.”

Whoa. “This is a lot to process.”

“Yeah,” Perry agreed. He heaved himself out of the recliner. “Well, have fun.”

“Where are you going?”

“My shift is over, the game is on, and I’d much rather watch the Detroit Red Wings from the comfort of my own couch, not this lousy one.” He made for the door, not bothering to spare even a glance back at JD. “G’night, Jemaiah.”

JD stared after him. What in the hell had just happened? 

* * *

“Peter Fisher slept with Perry’s wife?” Turk asked incredulously.

“Ex-wife,” JD corrected. _Come on, Brown Bear, we’ve covered this already._

“And then Perry confessed to you?” Carla reiterated, disbelief etched across her face.

“You sure he wasn’t using his mocking voice?” Turk asked.

“Well, he was using a mocking voice, but not his _actual_ mocking voice, more like the _I’m making it sound like I’m mocking you but I’m really not, I’m just trying to protect myself_ voice.”

“Dude.” Turk shook his head.

“Trust me. No one knows Perry better than I.”

“Hah! Nice try hotshot.” Carla snorted. “What’s his favorite food? His favorite sports team?”

“His favorite food is scotch, and his favorite sports team is the one with the football.” Take that, Carla.

“Oh, Bambi,” she shook her head, mirroring her husband’s expression perfectly.

“Let’s assume he did confess his love to you,” Turk began, “what are you planning on doing with this knowledge?”

Hmm. JD tilted his head. He mentally replayed his conversation with Dr. Cox. The raw intensity of his voice, the tightness of his jaw, the tenseness of his broad, broad shoulders. How even in such a serious conversation, he could still crack jokes about heart-shaped cookies and boning.

In light of all that had happened, there was really only one thing JD could do.

* * *

The next day, Perry opened the break room fridge to a plate of heart-shaped cookies reading ‘I like Cox’ in white icing.

Perry faced JD’s grin with a feigned scowl. “Is this directed to me, or were you just making a general statement?”

JD leaned over to snag a cookie, before promptly shoving it in his mouth. He sprayed a mouthful of crumbs at Perry when he answered, “You decide.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it I'd really appreciated a comment<3


End file.
